Knight
A knight is a proud, skilled melee combatant who fights in the name of honor and chivalry. A knight relies on more than a sharp sword and a stout suit of armor to defeat their foes. Their drive, determination, and fighting spirit allow them to control the battlefield in ways that others cannot match. A knight can challenge an opponent to a duel, calling upon the foe’s pride and ego to force their hand. The knight’s talent with heavy armor, shields, and defensive tactics grant them the ability to disrupt their foe’s plans. Only the most talented rogues and monks can slip past a knight’s defenses to strike at their allies. An adventuring group with wizards, sorcerers, and other lightly armored members thrives with the assistance of a knight. While the knight keeps enemies occupied, their allies can use their talents and abilities without fear of attack or harassment. Class Qualities Alignment: Lawful or Spiritual Speed: 10 ft Starting Gold: 6000 gp Starting Health: 30 (Con + 3 per level) Spell Counters: Cha + 1 per level, x2 at first level Saving Throws: For 3, Ref 1, Wil 1 Military: Yes, most knights hail from Licht Guilds: Yes, tend towards Defender Spells: Emotional magic, tend towards Priesthood Achievements: Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant x3 XP. Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, and Intelligence-based Skills grant XP. Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Using Aspects, Charisma-based Skills, Will Saves, and Wisdom-based Skills grant XP. Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Climb, Drive, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (government, nobility and royalty), Pilot, Ride, Swim. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Emotional Spellcaster Category:Lawful Neutral Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Knights are proficient with all simple and martial swords, firearms, hammers, bows, and spears. They are proficient with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and heavy shields. Bloodline: Each knight has a source of magic somewhere in their heritage that grants them spells, bonus feats, an additional class skill, and other special abilities. This source can represent a blood relation or an extreme event involving a creature somewhere in the family's past. Regardless of the source, this influence manifests in a number of ways as the knight gains levels. A knight must pick one bloodline upon taking their first level of knight. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a knight learns an additional spell, derived from their bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Knight Spells Known. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. At 7th level, and every six levels thereafter, a knight receives one bonus feat, chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The knight must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. Filled with magical power that screams for release, Legendary magic is not so much a calling as a blessing—or a curse. For some knights, this magical birthright manifests in subtle and carefully controlled ways, assisting in their manipulation of others or the pursuit of lofty goals. For others, it is wild and unpredictable, the primal and explosive lashing out of a power greater than themselves. Knight’s Challenge: Your dauntless fighting spirit plays a major role in your fighting style, as important as the strength of your arm or the sharpness of your blade. In battle, you use the force of your personality to challenge your enemies. You can call out a foe, shouting a challenge that boosts their confidence, or issue a general challenge that strikes fear into weak opponents and compels strong opponents to seek you out for personal combat. By playing on your enemies’ ego, you can manipulate your foes. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your class level + your Charisma bonus (minimum once per day). As you gain levels, you gain a number of options that you can use in conjunction with this ability. Even if you and your foes lack a shared language, you can still effectively communicate through body language, tone, and certain oaths and challenges you learn from a variety of different tongues. Fighting Challenge (Ex): As a swift action, you can issue a challenge against a single opponent. The target of this ability must have an Intelligence of 5 or higher, have a language of some sort, and have a CR greater than or equal to your character level minus 2. If it does not meet these requirements, a use of this ability is expended without effect. If the target does meet the conditions given above, you gain a +1 morale bonus on Will saves and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against the target of this ability. You fight with renewed vigor and energy by placing your honor and reputation on the line. If your chosen foe reduces you to 0 or fewer hit points, you lose two uses of your knight’s challenge ability for the day because of the blow to your ego and confidence from this defeat. The effect of a fighting challenge lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Charisma bonus (if any). If you are capable of issuing a knight’s challenge more than once per day, you can use this ability more than once in a single encounter. If your first chosen foe is defeated or flees the area, you can issue a new challenge to a different foe. You cannot switch foes if your original target is still active. At 7th level, the bonus you gain from this ability increases to +2. At 13th level, it rises to +3. At 19th level, it increases to +4. Test of Mettle (Ex): Starting at 4th level, you can shout a challenge to all enemies, calling out for the mightiest among them to face you in combat. Any target of this ability must have a language of some sort and an Intelligence score of 5 or higher. Creatures that do not meet these requirements are immune to the test of mettle. You must have line of sight and line of effect to the targets of this ability. As a swift action, you can expend one use of your knight’s challenge ability to cause all your enemies within 100 feet with a CR greater than or equal to your character level minus 2 to make Will saves (DC 10 + 1/2 your class level + your Cha modifier). Creatures that fail this save are forced to attack you with their ranged or melee attacks in preference over other available targets. If a foe attacks by casting a spell or using a supernatural ability, they must target you with the attack or include you in the effect’s area. An opponent compelled to act in this manner is not thrown into a mindless rage and does not have to move to attack you in melee if doing so would provoke attacks of opportunity against them. In such a case, they can use ranged attacks against you or attack any opponents they threaten as normal. If anyone other than you attacks the target, the effect of the test of mettle ends for that specific target. If you are reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by an opponent forced to attack you due to this ability, you gain one additional use of your knight’s challenge ability for that day. This additional use comes from increased confidence and the knowledge that you have proved your mettle as a knight against your enemies by calling out foes even against overwhelming odds. This additional use disappears if you have not used it by the start of the next day. You can only gain one additional use of your knight’s challenge ability in this manner per day. The effect of a test of mettle lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Charisma bonus (if any). Whether a creature fails or succeeds on its save against your test of mettle, it can only be targeted by this effect once per day. Call to Battle (Ex): Starting at 8th level, you become an inspiring figure on the battlefield. When all seems lost, you are a beacon of hope who continues to fight on despite the odds. No cause is yet lost when a knight still battles on its name. As a swift action, you can expend one use of your knight’s challenge ability to grant an ally another save against a fear effect. The target gains a bonus on this save equal to your Charisma bonus (if any). If the target succeeds on this save, they gain the benefit for a successful save against the attack or spell. This ability reflects your talent to inspire your allies in the face of a daunting foe. Daunting Challenge (Ex): Starting at 12th level, you can call out opponents, striking fear into the hearts of your enemies. In this manner you separate the strong-minded from the weak-willed, allowing you to focus on opponents that are worthy foes. As a swift action, you can expend one use of your knight’s challenge ability to issue a daunting challenge. This ability affects all creatures within 100 feet of you that have a CR less than your character level minus 2. Targets must be able to hear you, speak or understand a language of some sort, and have an Intelligence score of 5 or more. All targets who meet these conditions must make Will saves (DC 10 + 1/2 your class level + your Cha modifier) or become staggered. Whether a creature fails or succeeds on its save against your daunting challenge, it can only be targeted by this effect once per day. Bond of Loyalty (Ex): Starting at 16th level, your loyalty to your comrades endures even in the face of powerful magic. You can expend one use of your knight’s challenge ability to make an additional will save. You can use this ability once per round as a free action and can continue to use it even if you have already failed the will save. Loyal Beyond Death (Ex): At 20th level, if you are reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by an effect that otherwise leaves your body intact, you can expend one use of your knight’s challenge ability to remain conscious and continue to act for 1 more round before dying. You can use this ability even if your hit point total is –10 or lower. If your body is somehow destroyed before your next action (such as by disintegrate), then you cannot act. You can continue to expend uses of your knight’s challenge ability to survive from round to round until you run out of uses. If you receive healing that leaves you with more than –10 hit points, you survive (or fall unconscious, as appropriate to your new hit point total) when you stop using this ability. Otherwise, death overtakes you when you run out of uses of your knight’s challenge ability. The Knight’s Code: You fight not only to defeat your foes but to prove your honor, demonstrate your fighting ability, and win renown across the land. The stories that arise from your deeds are just as important to you as the deeds themselves. A good knight hopes that their example encourages others to lead righteous lives. A neutral knight wishes to uphold the cause of their liege (if they have one) and win glory. An evil knight seeks to win acclaim across the land and increase their own personal power. A mad knight wishes to become a realization and example of their ideal, purporting its glory across the lands. The knight’s code focuses on fair play: A victory achieved through pure skill is more difficult, and hence wins more glory, than one achieved through trickery or guile. *A knight does not gain a bonus on attack rolls when flanking. You still confer the benefit of a flanking position to your ally, but you forgo your own +2 bonus on attack rolls. You can choose to keep the +2 bonus, but doing so violates your code of honor (see below). *A knight never strikes a flat-footed opponent. Instead, you allow your foe to ready themselves before attacking. *A knight never deals lethal damage against a helpless foe. You can strike such a foe, but only with attacks that deal nonlethal damage. If you violate any part of this code, you lose one use of your knight’s challenge ability for the day. If your knight’s challenge ability is not available when you violate the code (for example, if you have exhausted your uses for the day), you take a –2 penalty on attack rolls and saves for the rest of that day. Your betrayal of your code of conduct undermines the foundation of confidence and honor that drives you forward. While you cleave to your view of honor, chivalry, and pursuit of glory, you do not force your views on others. You might chide a rogue for sneaking around a battlefield, but you recognize (and perhaps even feel a bit smug about) the reality that not everyone is fit to follow the knight’s path. Mounted Combat: At 2nd level, you gain Mounted Combat as a bonus feat. Once per round when your mount is hit in combat, you may attempt a Ride check (as a reaction) to negate the hit. The hit is negated if your Ride check result is greater than the opponent’s attack roll. (Essentially, the Ride check result becomes the mount’s Armor Class if it’s higher than the mount’s regular AC.) Shield Block (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, you excel in using your armor and shield to frustrate your enemy’s attacks. During your action, designate a single opponent as the target of this ability. Your shield bonus to AC against that foe increases by 1, as you move your shield to deflect an incoming blow, possibly providing just enough protection to turn a telling swing into a near miss. This shield bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 20th level. Bulwark of Defense (Ex): When you reach 3rd level, an opponent that begins its turn in your threatened area treats all the squares that you threaten as difficult terrain. Your strict vigilance and active defensive maneuvers force your opponents to move with care. Armor Mastery (Ex): Starting at 4th level, you are able to wear your armor like a second skin and ignore the standard speed reduction for wearing medium armor. Starting at 9th level, you ignore the speed reduction imposed by heavy armor as well. Bonus Feat: At 5th level, you gain a bonus feat chosen from the following list: Animal Affinity, Diehard, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Iron Will, Quick Draw, Ride-By Attack, Spirited Charge, Trample, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Focus (rifle), Weapon Focus (hammer), Weapon Focus (longbow), or Weapon Focus (lance). You must still meet any prerequisites for the feat. You gain an additional bonus feat from this list at 10th level and again at 15th level. Vigilant Defender (Ex): Starting at 5th level, you stand your ground against all enemies, warding the spot where you make your stand to prevent foes from slipping past and attacking those you protect. If an opponent attempts to use the Tumble skill to move through your threatened area or your space without provoking attacks of opportunity, the Tumble check DC to avoid your attacks of opportunity increases by an amount equal to your class level. Shield Ally (Ex): Starting at 6th level, as an immediate action you can opt to absorb part of the damage dealt to an adjacent ally. Each time this ally takes damage from a physical attack before your next turn, you can take half this damage on yourself. The target takes the other half as normal. You can only absorb damage from physical melee attacks and ranged attacks, such as an incoming arrow or a blow from a sword, not from spells and other effects. Improved Shield Ally (Ex): At 14th level, your ability to absorb damage increases. Once per round you can absorb all the damage from a single attack directed against an adjacent ally. In addition, you continue to absorb half the damage from other physical attacks on an adjacent ally, if you so choose. You must decide whether to use this ability after the attacker determines that an attack has succeeded but before they roll damage. Impetuous Endurance (Ex): Starting at 17th level, your fighting spirit enables you to push your body beyond the normal limits of endurance. You gain a reroll upon critically failing a saving throw. You might still fail the save if your result fails to equal or beat the DC. You can only reduce the overall failure by one rank (double critical failure becomes normal critical failure, etc). Ex-Knights A knight who is no longer lawful or spiritual loses the benefits of their knight’s challenge ability. As a result, they cannot use class features that require them to expend uses of the knight’s challenge ability, such as fighting challenge, test of mettle, and call to battle. They no longer take penalties for violating their code of conduct. A knight can regain their status by returning to a lawful or spiritual alignment. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Emotional Spellcaster Category:Lawful Neutral